pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ballet for Me? Cure Rose Petals Is Born!
Ballet for Me? Cure Rose Petals Is Born! is the fourth chapter of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Major Events Synopsis The episode opens with Subaru changing into her karate uniform and then starting up her CD player before doing plies at the barre in her room. After about a minute or two, Atsuko and Kirara walk in on her, resulting in a bunch of awkward looks. After finishing her dance practice, Subaru explains that her little sister, Airi, had been teaching her ballet from time to time to help her improve on her karate training and reveals that, believe it or not, she remembers the fateful trip to see The Nutcracker that kindled Airi's love for ballet just as much as Airi does. At that point, Airi walks in, and Subaru realizes that she hadn't yet met Atsuko and Kirara. After some introduction, Airi encourages Atsuko and Kirara to check out the Oshiro Ballet Academy if they feel like learning how to dance. Atsuko agrees to go, taking Gonga along for the first day in her bag. In the dressing room, Gonga says she senses both a Cure and a piece of the Calming Bell. Looking around, Atsuko finds Airi, who had already changed into her pink leotard. They converse a bit, and Atsuko asks her how much ballet her big sister really knows. Airi explains she taught her all the basics over the years, and also, lately, a few advanced steps; in addition, Airi also uses her as a practice partner from time to time. As she's about to step outside into the spacious studio, she notices Kirara standing behind her, wearing her own leotard. Atsuko asks what she's doing here, and Kirara mentions having heard something about a Cure possibly being in the class. The class starts as the three make their way into practice room. Seeing them, Bianca Oshiro, the teacher, asks why they're here since this is a bit of an advanced class. Airi explains that they are here just to try out the class before deciding, and Madame Oshiro agrees to see how well they will learn. She sends her daughter, Hime, to show them the barre exercises. Atsuko and Kirara struggle for a bit but soon find their way in the exercises. Afterwards, Atsuko notices a familiar face seated at the piano. Though she recognizes the girl at the piano as none other than Subaru, she tries her hardest not to react, while Subaru gives her a knowing nod before beginning to play the next piece. As the advanced students begin to dance, Atsuko looks entranced by the dance; however, Kirara looks kind of bored towards the end. The class breaks for lunch, and Atsuko and Kirara join Subaru and Airi for lunch. Atsuko asks Subaru what she was doing at the piano, and as she loosens her hair and removes her glasses, Subaru says she had heard a similar tip from Gonga, except she had only mentioned that piece of the Calming Bell, adding that she happens to be a self-taught pianist. The school lets out, but Atsuko, Kirara, and Subaru stay behind to find the piece of the Calming Bell, with Subaru providing their cover story, claiming she had dropped a few pages from her piano book and was going to gather them up before leaving and had asked a couple of the students to help her look for them, since it'd be easier that way. Characters * Atsuko Ohara/Cure Steam * Kirara Komuro/Cure Cucumber * Subaru Kinomoto/Cure Ocean Breeze * Airi Kinomoto/Cure Rose Petals * Hiroaki Hirano * Gonga * Soundwave * Slash * Brash * Hime Oshiro * Ikuto Mizutani Trivia * Subaru mentions knowing some ballet, having been taught at home by her sister from time to time as a means of helping to improve on her own karate training; she also mentions wearing her karate uniform for those lessons. * This is the first episode to open in the present day instead of with a flashback; the scene depicts Subaru suiting up for her karate class only to immediately show her doing plies at the barre. Just before the series title sequence, Atsuko and Kirara, who were waiting for their next combat lesson, walk in on her, resulting in everyone reacting with surprise. After the series title sequence, before the combat lesson begins, and after Subaru finishes her dance practice, she explains a bit why she was just practicing ballet and talks about her sister. * Subaru's ballet practice at the start is set to a piano arrangement of "Act I: No. 2 Waltz" from Swan Lake. Quotes : "My little sister, Airi, is the dancer in the family, but when I feel like I need to improve on my combat skills, I ask her to teach me a bit of what she knows; she always wears her dance leotard, and I my karate uniform; she wears her pink tights and ballet shoes, and I go barefoot." :: --Subaru Category:Episodes